List of McDonald's Happy Meal (El Kadsre) toy promotions
1983 * Ronald McDonald's Circus Wagon (May; first Kadrsain Happy Meal toy promotion) * McDonaland Halloween bags (October) 1984 * Happy Meal Halloween Treat Bags (October) 1985 * Happy Meal Halloween Treat Buckets (October) 1986 * Happy Meal Airport (January) * Bionicle action figures for boys and My Little Pony dolls for girls (May) * Technic Heroes toys (June) * Happy Meal Sports toys (August) * Haunted House Happy Meal Treat Boxes (October) * Muppet Babies toys (November) * Big Triangle toys (December) 1987 * Runaway Robots (February) * McDonald's Spring Celebration toys (May) * Bionicle action figures for boys and Care Bears toys for girls (June) * McDonaldland Changeables (August) * Lego Blacktron toys (September) * McBoo Halloween Pails (October) * Fireman Sam toys (November) * McDonaland Holiday figures (December) 1988 * Technic Heroes cups (May) * Pumpkin Pal Pail (October) * Transformers toys for boys and Walt Disney's Cinderella toys for girls (December) 1989 * Halloween Changeables toys (October) * Paddington Bear toys (November) * The Little Mermaid toys (December) 1990 * Sylvanian Families toys (May) * Mix and Match McNugget Buddies toys (June) * Super Mario Bros. 3 toys (July) * Jack O'Lantern Mix-Up Pails (October) 1991 * Mega Man 3 toys (January) * Disney's TaleSpin toys (May) * Ronald McDonald and Friends Halloween Party toys (October) 1992 * McDino Changeables toys (April) * DuckTales toys (May) * Mickey Mouse Halloween pails (October) 1993 * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends toys (March) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (May) 1994 * Barney and Friends toys (March) * Fireman Sam toys (April) * Ronald McDonald and Friends in the Wild West toys (June) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers toys (July) * Batman: The Animated Series figures for boys and My Little Pony dolls for girls (August) * Happy Meal Halloween pails (October) * Mighty Max for boys and Polly Pocket for girls playsets (November) * Holiday Barbie dolls for girls and Hot Wheels dragsters for boys (December) 1995 * USHRA Motor Jam toys for boys and Floral Magician Mary Bell toys for girls (May) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie toys (July) * Lego Aquazone toys (August) * Hello Kitty dolls for girls and Mega Man action figures for boys (September) * Halloween spooky sounds audio cassettes (October) * Toy Story action figures (December) 1996 * Muppet Treasure Island toys (February) * Inspector Gadget toys (April) * Dragon Flyz action figures for boys and Sky Dancers dolls for girls (July) * Barbie World Dolls for girls and Neon Hot Wheels cars for boys (August) * Ronald McDonald and Friends Costume Party toys (October) 1997 * Lego Aquazone toys (June) * Littlest Pet Shop dolls for girls and Batman & Robin (1997 movie) action figures for boys (July) * McSpace toys (August) * September Fun with Ronald McDonald toys (September) * Halloween McNugget Buddies toys (October) 1998 * Inspector Gadget toys (May) * Mega Man X toys (June) * A Bug's Life action figures (December) 1999 * The Kidriends action figures for boys and Ami dolls for girls (September) * Sanrio Halloween Pails for girls and Batman Halloween Pails for boys (October) * Toy Story 2 candy dispensers (December) 2000 * Fisher-Price Rescue Heroes toys (May) * Furby dolls for girls and Action Man action figures for boys (September) * Digimon action figures (October) 2001 * The Powerpuff Girls toys for girls and Max Steel action figures for boys (June) * Monsters Inc. toys (October) 2002 * WWE toys (May) * Cyborg Kuro-chan toys for boys and Dorami toys for girls (August) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat toys (November) 2003 * ETVKK/Banushen Kitty-Kats DVD's and VHS tapes (May) * Finding Nemo action figures (June) 2004 * Disney Princess dolls for girls and Power Rangers Dino Thunder toys for boys (June) * The Incredibles action figures (November) 2005 * Disney's Chicken Little toys (December) 2006 * Disney Pixar's Cars toys (July) * Cartoon Network plushies (September) 2007 * Shrek The Third action figures (June) * Ratatouille action figures (July) * Bee Movie action figures (November) 2008 2009 2010 * Toy Story 3 action figures (June) * Hello Kitty dolls for girls and Thomas Trackmaster trains for boys (July) * Despicable Me action figures (August) 2011 * SpongeBob SquarePants sets (January) * Cars 2 toys (July) * Wayside toys (August) * 77 Kids "77 In The City" accessories (September) 2012 * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic dolls for girls and The Avengers (2012 movie) action figures for boys (May) * Technic Heroes toys (June) * SpongeBob SqaurePants Olympics action figures (July) * Brothers accessories for boys and Hello Kitty dolls for girls (September) * Hotel Transylvania figures (October) * Chronostorm toys (November) 2013 * Monsters University figures (June) * Power Rangers Megaforce Zord figures (July) * The Amazing World of Gumball action figures (August) * Despicable Me 2 action figures (September) * Minions Halloween figures (October) * Sagwa's Chinese Autumn toys (November) * Minions Christmas figures (December) 2014 * Monster Jam action figures for boys/Jewelpet toys for girls (January) * Minions Olympics action figures (February) * The LEGO Movie action figures (March) * Pretty Cure figures for girls and Marvel action figures for boys (April) * Justice toys for girls and Brothers toys for boys accessories (May) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman action figures (June) * Lego Friends toys for girls/Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles action figures for boys (July) * Littlest Pet Shop figures for girls/Guardians of the Galaxy action figures for boys (August) * Angry Birds action figures (September) * The Book of Life figures (October) * Hello Kitty 40th Anniversary dolls/Max Steel action figures (November) * Big Hero 6 action figures (December) 2015 * Penguins of Madagascar action figures (January) * Flutterbye dolls for girls/Spy Gear accerssories for boys (February) * SpongeBob SquarePants Out of Water action figures (March) * DreamWorks Home figures (April) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls figures/Transformers Robots in Disguise action figures (May) * Minions action figures (June) * Pretty Cure figures for girls/Avengers: Age of Ultron action figures for boys (July) * Starwberry Shortcake dolls/Pokemon BW accessories (August) * We Are Monster High accessories/Hot Wheels car toys (September) * Hotel Transylvania 2 figures (October) * Talking Tom and Friends figures (November) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens action figures (December) 2016 * The Peanuts Movie (2015) action figures (January) * Equestria Girls dolls for girls/Guardians of The Galaxy action figures for boys (February) * My Little Pony dolls for girls/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures for boys (March) * Zootopia action figures (April) * Tom and Jerry toys (May) * The Angry Birds Movie action figures (June) * Shopkins dolls for girls/Skylanders action figures for boys (July) * The Secret Life of Pets action figures (August) * DC Superhero Girls action figures for girls/Technic Heroes 40th Anniversary figures for boys (September) * Charm U accessories for girls/Lego Ninjago action figures for boys (October) * Emoji plushies (November) * Dreamworks Trolls action figures (December) 2017 * Miraculous Ladybug action figures for girls/Bionicle action figures for boys (January) * Sing action figures (February) * The Lego Batman Movie action figures for boys/Teenie Beanie Boos for girls (March) * Power Rangers (2017 movie) toys (April) * WWE action figures for boys/Cocotama toys for girls (May) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 action figures (July) * The Emoji Movie action figures (August) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures mood plushies for girls/Marvel action figures for boys (September) * The ZhuZhus plushies for girls/The Lego Ninjago Movie action figures for boys (October) * My Little Pony: The Movie toys for girls/Transformers toys for boys (November) * Coco action figures (December) 2018 * Ferdinand plushies (January) * Super Mario toys for boys/Hello Sanrio for girls (February) * Peter Rabbit toys (March) * Commonwealth Games 2018 action figures (April) * Hasbro Gaming toys (May) * FIFA World Cup 2018 action figures (June) * Teen Titans Go! toys for boys/LOL Surprise toys for girls (July) * Hotel Transylvania 3 action figures (August) * My Little Pony Cutie Mark Crew toys for girls /Transformers toys for boys (September) * Ty Beanie Boos plushies (October) * Ralph Breaks the Internet toys (November) * Unikitty! action figures (December) 2019 Category:Toys Category:Lists Category:Product lists Category:McDonald's (El Kadsre) Category:McDonald's Category:Happy Meal Category:Promotions Category:Promotion lists Category:Fictional toys Category:Toy lists Category:Fictional products Category:Products Category:McDonald's products Category:McDonald’s lists Category:El Kadsre Category:Product lists (El Kadsre) Category:Happy Meal lists